There are a lot of various conventional weapons to destroy enemy vehicles, vessels or aircrafts. It is well known that conventional explosive projectiles have small cross-sections for hits onto armored vehicles. Normally a direct hit is necessary for the destruction. Therefore a great number of projectiles and a lot of guiding- and aiming-devices are needed to ensure a success. The reuse of hit vehicles by home forces is normally impossible.
It was the purpose of the invention to develop a cheap device by which enemy vehicles, vessels and aircrafts can be stopped operating with greater efficiency by substantial enlargement of the cross-section for hitting so that the expectancy of hitting per projectile is strongly increased.